GoGang: A Love Potion Problem
. Created By Pingy Animatronic. Plot Oh No! Pingy Accidentally Made Yandere-Chan Drink Love Potion! And Yandere-Chan is Falling In Love With Him! Cast Julie as Yandere-Chan, Pippi Osu and Marisa Kirisame Young Guy as Pingy Paul as Igor Eric as John and Carkle Princess as Reimu Hakurei, Kokona Haruka, Nitori and Chica Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya and Saki Miyu Salli as Info-Chan Transcript Pingy: "Hey Guys!" Igor: "What?" Pingy: "I made a love Potion!" Igor: "Okay! But don't give it to anyone you hate, or problems will happen." Pingy: "Ok!" walks from the Pingy Manor with the Love Potion. Pingy: "I guess i should give it-" drops the potion and it lands on Yandere-Chan's Hand Pingy: "Oh uh!" Yandere-Chan: "No Way! It's Mine!" Pingy: "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" drinks the potion Pingy: "Oh uh!" Yandere-Chan: "I Love You Sweetie!" Pingy: "Oh fish!" runs into the manor. Igor: "Let me guess, you dropped the potion then Yandere-Chan drinked the potion and now he is on love with you, and we have to stop it, right?" Pingy: "Yeah!" Yandere-Chan: "Come Here Pumpkin Pie!" Pingy: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" locks the doors Igor: "Considering Yandere-Chan is a yandere, I guess..." Pingy: "Guess what?" Igor: "I guess she will kill MC Adore, Chica, Peach, Rosalina and pretty much everyone you have a crush on." Pingy: "Maybe, I'm Gonna make another Love Potion and not Give it To Yandere-Chan!" Makes Another Love Potion Igor: "Be Smart, Pingy, Don't let anyone pick your potion, not even myself!" Pingy: "Got it!" Igor: "Excuse me, i'll take some of my time with Sanae Kochiya and Info-Chan, my two crushes." goes Upstairs John: "What's the problem, Pingy?" Pingy: "Yandere-Chan is on love with me!" Yandere-Chan: "Come with Me, Pumpkin!" John: "Is that really bad?" Pingy: "IT'S TERRIBLE!" John: "Ok?" Carkle: "Excuse me John, that's my Catchphrase." John: "Sorry!" Carkle: "Ok?" Passes trough the doors Pingy: "HELP ME GUYS!" is Chasing Pingy John: Sigh "This is not good." Carkle: "Yeah, It Isn't." at Igor's Room... Igor: "Oh, Info-Chan!" Info-chan walks to Igor's Room Sophie: "We have a problem!" Igor: "What?" Sophie: "Yandere-Chan is on love with Pingy!" Igor: "I know!" Sophie: "Can't we find a way to solve it?" Igor: "Well, I know how to revert the effects. You gotta whack Yandere-Chan really hard on the head." Sophie: "Okay!" Igor: "Or..." Makes a Hate Potion to Make Yandere-Chan Back to Normal Igor: "Make Yandere-Chan drink this hate Potion, okay?" Sophie: "Okay!" takes the hate potion and walks downstairs, She gives the potion to Pingy. Pingy: "Thanks!" gives the potion to yandere-chan Pingy: "Yandere-Chan, Drink this!" drinks the potion walks downstairs Igor: "WE DID REDDI- Wait, wrong line. WE DID IT, PINGY!" Yandere-Chan: "STAY AWAY FROM ME, PINGY!" Igor: "IT WORKS!" Sanae Kochiya: "Man I'm Thirsty!" Accidentally Throws The Love Potion into Sanae Kochiya's Mouth Kochiya is in Love with Pingy Igor: "Did you just..." Sanae Kochiya: "I love you, Pingy!" Igor: "Oh God, F*ck me." Sophie: "What's the problem now?" Igor: "Sanae Kochiya Fell on love with Pingy." is Running from Sanae Kochiya End This is the first time Pippi Osu appeared. Category:GoGang Series